La nuova vita
by monza68
Summary: Seguito della storia: La donna giusta - Continua l'avventura di Emily e Steve dopo il matrimonio


La nuova vita.

Il giorno dopo il matrimonio Steve ed Emily erano stanchi, la festa era durata fino a tarda sera, Steve è ancora a letto, mentre Emily si è alzata da poco ed è sul terrazzo che guarda l'oceano, guarda l'ora, sono le nove del mattino, sembra che anche nella casa di Mark sia tutto tranquillo, forse dormono ancora tutti, ad un certo punto Emily vede del movimento sul terrazzo della casa accanto, e si rende conto che si tratta di suo padre, infatti, i suoi genitori sono alloggiati li.

Suo padre la vede e la saluta, scendono le rispettive scale e s'incontrano nel giardino.

"Ciao papà, già sveglio?"

"Ciao piccola, anche se siamo andati a dormire tardi sono abituato ad alzarmi presto, e poi il fuso orario è dalla mia parte, a casa nostra è già mattinata inoltrata, tu non riesci a dormire?"

Emily sorride e s'incamminano verso la spiaggia, "Ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi rivedo le immagini di ieri, è stato un giorno bellissimo per me… per noi."

John prende la mano di sua figlia, "Io e tua madre eravamo molto preoccupati quando sei venuta a vivere qui a Los Angeles, così lontano da noi, dall'altra parte del paese e con uno stato d'animo così a terra, ma ora siamo molto contenti, hai trovato una compagnia meravigliosa, Steve è un uomo fantastico, e si vede che Mark ti vuole bene, cose se fossi figlia sua, e poi c'è quella tua amica, la dottoressa Bentley, insomma, siamo davvero felici per te."

Emily lo abbraccia, "Vorrei tanto avervi qui vicino, pensi che in futuro verrete qui?"

John sorride, "Ci puoi contare piccola, mi avevano offerto l'opportunità del prepensionamento e non sapevo se accettare, ma ora che vedo come si sta in California e sapere che presto ci sarà un nipotino da godere mi ha fatto prendere una decisione, ne ho parlato con tua madre e siamo decisi a trasferirci qui."

Emily gli salta letteralmente al collo e lo abbraccia, "Che gioia sentirti dire questo, e poi avrò bisogno di aiuto, io non ho intenzione di lasciare il mio lavoro, mi piace troppo fare il medico, infatti, anche Steve dice che non ci devo rinunciare, così serve qualcuno che mi guardi il bambino, o bambina, e chi meglio dei nonni."

John si gira verso l'oceano, "Vivere in California… Dove fa sempre bello, dove c'è la mia bambina… E presto un nipote… Sarà dura ma potrò farcela."

Scoppiano entrambi a ridere, Steve è sul terrazzo e li guarda, sorride, Emily è così radiosa.

"Steve…" Si sente chiamare e si gira verso la casa accanto, suo padre è sul terrazzo, Steve lo saluta e va da lui.

Quando sale la scala trova Mark e Carol che fanno colazione.

"Ciao." Entra in cucina e si prende una tazza di caffè.

Quando esce vede Emily e suo padre che stanno tornando dalla spiaggia, e quando lo vedono lo salutano.

Appena arrivano sul terrazzo Emily bacia Steve e poi da anche un bacio a Mark sulla guancia.

Mark sorride, "Buongiorno Signora Sloan…"

Emily lo abbraccia, "Ora che sei mio suocero devo iniziare a lamentarmi come fanno la maggior parte delle nuore…"

Mark fa il finto offeso, "Allora inizia a darmi del lei…"

Tutti ridono, Steve si alza, "Volete del caffè?"

John ed Emily accennano col capo, Mark lo guarda entrare e poi sorridendo dice, "Da quando vive con te inizia ad essere più servile, un paio di volte ha persino preparato lui il pranzo, tra qualche anno mi pulirà la casa…"

Ridono tutti.

Intanto, Steve è in cucina che aspetta che il caffè sia pronto, si appoggia al tavolo e la fede al dito attira la sua attenzione, alza la mano sinistra ed inizia a contemplarla, dopo qualche minuto entra suo padre, "Dove sei andato a prendere il caffè, in Brasile?"

Quando Steve non risponde Mark lo fissa, anche perché lui si sta guardando una mano.

"Steve…" Appena lo guarda continua, "Ti sei fatto male?"

Steve lo fissa, "No perché?"

Mark si avvicina, "Il caffè alle tue spalle è pronto da un po', e ti stai fissando la mano."

Steve sorride, "A dire il vero stavo guardando la fede, è strano portarla al dito…"

Mark mette la mano sulla spalla di suo figlio, "E' una sensazione strana anche per me vedertela, avevo perso le speranze…"

Ridono, intanto Stella si avvicina alla cucina e quando li sente parlare si ferma e ascolta.

"Sai papà, ho conosciuto e frequentato molte donne, ma quando ho incontrato Emily ho capito da subito che poteva essere quella giusta, la prima volta che l'ho vista non sono riuscito a dirle nemmeno una parola, io che sono sempre spavaldo con le donne, avevo paura di rovinare quel magico momento, ma è stato il viaggio in ascensore più bello che ricordo, poi abbiamo cominciato a vederci e mi sono talmente innamorato che non posso pensare alla mia vita senza di lei al mio fianco, ricordi la notte prima del matrimonio, ti ho detto che non riuscivo più a dormire da solo, infatti ieri sera appena toccato il letto, con lei tra le mie braccia, sono crollato e mi sono addormentato felice, ho dormito così bene che stamattina non ho sentito quando si è alzata, bella prima notte di nozze, eh?"

Mark sorride, "E' da quando vivete insieme che non fate altro che fare sesso, che non credo che passare la prima notte di nozze in bianco influisca…"

Ridono, intanto Stella è felice di sentire cosa pensa Steve di sua figlia, e anche se si vergogna un po' ad origliare, continua a non far percepire la sua presenza.

Steve prepara le tazze del caffè, "La penso di continuo, quando sono al lavoro ho sempre gli occhi sull'orologio, proprio io che prima non badavo a quante ore facevo, adesso non vedo l'ora di tornare a casa."

Mark afferra il braccio di Steve per impedirgli di uscire dalla cucina, "Cosa provi nel sapere che diventerai padre?"

Steve appoggia le tazze sul tavolo, "Sono molto felice ma anche terrorizzato, non credo di essere all'altezza, i bambini mi mettono sempre un po' a disagio, pensi che cambierà qualcosa tre me ed Emily?"

Si sente che è preoccupato.

Mark appoggia anche lui le tazze del caffè, "Quando sei nato tu avevo paura che tua madre rivolgesse le sue attenzioni solo più a te, ero un po' geloso, ma poi ho capito che non mi portavi via nulla, mi avevi solo aggiunto più felicità nella vita."

Steve guarda in basso, "Quanto vorrei che la mamma fosse viva, avrebbe amato Emily."

Mark sorride, "Sai forse non è un caso che lei sia stata assunta al Community General proprio il giorno del compleanno di Chaterine, mi piace pensare che l'abbia guidata lei nella scelta di venire qui…"

Stella è felice di sentir parlare così Steve, sua figlia è stata proprio fortunata a sposare un uomo come lui, torna verso la sua camera in silenzio, poi ritorna verso la cucina con passo normale per annunciare il suo arrivo, quando si affaccia alla porta saluta, "Ciao Mark, Steve."

Portano fuori il caffè per la colazione.

Mentre chiacchierano del più e del meno Stella pensa di divertirsi un po' "Allora ragazzi, com'è stata la prima notte di nozze, o è troppo scabroso il racconto…"

Steve guarda Emily e scoppia a ridere, "Sarò sincero… Mi sono addormentato."

Anche gli altri ridono, Emily gli prende la mano, "Avremo tempo per rifarci…"

Steve sorride, "Domani mattina partiamo, ci accompagni tu papà, viene anche Amanda, tutti non ci stiamo in una macchina sola."

Mark accenna col capo, "Partite tutti con lo stesso aereo vero?"

John accenna col capo per conferma, "Si, poi a New York i ragazzi prendono un altro aereo per l'Europa."

Emily guarda i suoi genitori e sorride, "A dire il vero abbiamo deciso di passare un po' di giorni con voi, se vi va bene."

Stella è felice, "Che bello, così invece di far vedere solo le fotografie alle mie amiche porto l'originale." Prende la mano di Steve, "Da quando ho detto loro che Emily avrebbe sposato un gran bel ragazzo, ti vogliono conoscere…"

Steve sorride, "Solo se posso conoscere la tua amica… Come si chiama?"

Guarda Emily che gli suggerisce, "Lilian Parker…"

Steve guarda nuovamente Stella, "Ecco, Lilian, ho tanto sentito parlare di lei che mi piacerebbe conoscerla."

Stella sorride e John sbotta, "Penso di sapere cosa stuzzica la tua curiosità, ma sappi che quello che ti avrà raccontato Emily è solo una parte di quello che ha combinato nella vita quella donna."

Stella da una pacca sulla spalla di suo marito, "Guarda che è sempre una mia cara amica, un po' pazza, ma una cara amica…" Poi sorride.

Steve cambia discorso, "Cosa volete fare oggi?"

Mark si alza, "Io purtroppo sono l'unico che oggi lavora, quindi la mia giornata è già programmata."

Carol si alza, inizia a ritirare le cose della colazione, "Per me è l'ultimo giorno di riposo, quindi ho un po' di cosa da fare."

Emily guarda i suoi genitori, "C'è qualche posto che volete vedere?"

John e Stella si guardano, poi lei risponde per tutti e due, "Si potrebbe passare la giornata in spiaggia, ho voglia di prendere un po' di sole."

Emily sorride, "Per me va bene, "Steve?"

Steve si alza, "Sento già le onde sotto la mia tavola da surf…"

Stella e John vanno dentro a cambiarsi, Emily si alza e avvicinandosi al parapetto guarda il mare, "Mi sembra che le onde siano buone oggi."

Steve l'abbraccia da dietro e gli mette le mani sulla pancia, Emily si appoggia a lui, "Steve…"

Lui la sta cullando e fissa l'oceano," Um…"

"Cosa vorresti, un maschio o una femmina?"

Lui le bacia il collo, "Non ha importanza, potremmo sempre pensare più avanti di farne un altro…"

Emily si gira e lo guarda, "Vorresti più di un bambino?"

Lui sorride, "Si, visto che la madre è così bella…"

Emily lo bacia, non si accorgono dell'arrivo di Stella e John, "Noi andiamo ad aspettare in spiaggia…" Scendono la scala sorridendo.

Steve ed Emily appoggiano la fronte uno contro l'altra e ridono.

Emily scende, mentre Steve va a prendere la tavola da surf, quando arriva in spiaggia Emily e i suoi genitori sono seduti sugli sdraio, appena si avvicina poggia la tavola sulla sabbia, "Volete fare un bagno?"

Stella si sistema meglio sulla sdraio, "io voglio godermi il sole della California, voi fate pure."

John va verso l'acqua insieme ad Emily, Stella guarda sua figlia, ora che lo sa nota i segni della gravidanza, guarda Steve che sta fissando Emily, e decide di chiedergli una cosa, "Non trovi che la gravidanza la renda più bella?"

Steve risponde ma è distratto dalla vista di Emily in costume, "Lei è sempre molto bella…" Poi guarda Stella, "E se la genetica non sbaglia ci sono buone probabilità per il futuro."

"Grazie Steve…" Accetta di buon grado il complimento.

Steve si toglie la maglietta e Stella lo ammira, ha davvero un bel fisico, asciutto, scolpito, ed ha anche qualche cicatrice che deve ricordare brutte cose.

Steve prende la tavola e s'incammina verso l'acqua, quando si avvicina a John e Emily è seduto a cavalcioni sulla tavola.

Parlano un po', poi Steve tira su Emily sulla tavola e John esce e va a sedersi accanto alla moglie, "Ho sempre pensato di essere in ottima forma, ma a vedere Steve mi rendo conto che non sono mai stato un 'fusto' come lui."

Ridono e guardano i ragazzi seduti sulla tavola che chiacchierano.

John dopo un po' dice, "Emily è fortunata, dopo la brutta esperienza del suo primo compagno, ha trovato davvero un ragazzo d'oro."

Stella accenna col capo, "Prima senza volerlo ho sentito una conversazione tra Mark e Steve, quel ragazzo è davvero molto innamorato di nostra figlia."

John ride, "Sai che origliare è un reato, violazione della privacy…"

"Non fare sempre il poliziotto, sei in vacanza goditela…"

Emily esce dall'acqua e va dai suoi genitori, Steve inizia a fare surf, dalla spiaggia lo guardano, o meglio, Emily non le toglie gli occhi di dosso.

La sera mangiano tutti a casa di Mark, ci sono anche Amanda, CJ e Jesse, dopo un po' CJ attira l'attenzione di Steve, "Zio Steve…"

"Dimmi…"

"Ti devo chiedere una cosa."

"Cosa?" Steve si mette giù per essere alla stessa altezza del bambino che è seduto sulla sedia accanto a lui.

"Il mio amico Thomas non è più venuto a scuola perché è andato a vivere con i nonni in Texas, ma un mio compagno di scuola ha detto che sua mamma è morta in prigione, è vero?"

Steve afferra la mano del bambino e guarda Amanda per avere la conferma se può raccontare la storia, Amanda accenna col capo, così Steve ritorna a guardare CJ.

"Si, era in prigione per una cosa che aveva fatto."

"Cosa?" Il bambino lo guarda.

"Ricordi il giorno che io, tu e Jesse giocavamo sulla spiaggia?"

Il bambino accenna col capo, "Quando ti hanno… sparato?" Ha la voce incrinata, il ricordo lo spaventa ancora, gli viene voglia di piangere quando ci pensa.

"Si, proprio quel giorno, era stata la mamma di Thomas a sparare…" Accarezza la testa del bambino.

Tutti gli altri sono in silenzio.

CJ ha gli occhi lucidi, "Perché?"

Steve guarda in basso e poi di nuovo il bambino, "Non lo so CJ, forse non stava tanto bene e non sapeva quello che faceva."

"Ma allora…" Una lacrima scende sulla guancia del bambino, "La mamma ha detto che la stessa persona che ti ha sparato aveva ucciso quella poliziotta che lavorava con te…"

Steve accenna col capo, "Si è stata lei."

CJ inizia a piangere, "Allora…" Cerca di asciugarsi le lacrime, "Tu potevi morire?" Guarda Steve con occhi spaventati.

Steve lo abbraccia, "Si, tesoro, ho rischiato di morire, ma le cose sono andate bene."

Dopo un minuto il bambino si è calmato, "Zio Steve…"

Steve lo allontana un po' e lo guarda.

CJ si asciuga gli occhi, "Promettimi di non farti più sparare…"

Steve sorride, "Ci proverò con tutto me stesso."

Mark si alza ed esce sul terrazzo, Steve guarda gli altri e poi lo segue, "Papà…"

Mark lo guarda, ha gli occhi lucidi, "Mi spiace figliolo, ma non hai idea di quante volte avrei voluto dirti quelle cose anche io, ma mi è mancato il coraggio, anni fa dopo il tuo ferimento e il coma pensavo di aver vissuto il periodo peggiore della mia vita, ma quando ti ho visto sulla spiaggia inerte e sanguinante mi è crollato il mondo addosso, mi sono fatto forza per sostenere Emily che era a pezzi, e non ho pensato alle mie emozioni, ed ora che ci ho ripensato è stato tremendo."

Steve abbraccia suo padre per qualche minuto.

Dopo un po' esce Emily e Mark rientra in casa, "Steve… tutto bene?"

Lui l'abbraccia, "Ho cercato di dimenticare tutta questa storia del ferimento, che non ho pensato a quanto avete sofferto voi."

Emily lo bacia, "L'importante è che sia finito tutto bene."

Steve la bacia a sua volta, "Ti ho detto che ti amo…"

Lei sorride, "In effetti, nell'ultima mezzora no."

Scoppiano a ridere ed entrano in casa.

La mattina dopo Mark e Amanda li accompagnano in aeroporto, "Ciao papà, grazie di tutto, ti chiamo quando arriviamo a New York."

"Buon viaggio ragazzi, salutatemi Parigi e divertitevi."

Appena giunti a New York prendono un taxi per andare a casa dei genitori di Emily.

Il giorno dopo Stella chiama i loro amici e chiede se sono liberi a cena la sera dopo per conoscere Steve, tutti quanti accettano, soprattutto le già citate amiche di Stella, sono curiose di incontrarlo.

Stella bussa alla camera dove sono alloggiati i ragazzi.

"Avanti."

Emily sorride quando la madre entra, "Ho chiamato i nostri amici e domani sera andiamo a mangiare al 'Big Star' così tutti conosceranno Steve, c'è qualcuno che vuoi invitare?"

Emily ci pensa un po' poi sorride pregustandosi la scena, "Voglio invitare mia cugina Kate, quella che diceva che riuscivo solo ad attirare delinquenti, scansafatiche e uomini così brutti che non avrebbero avuto modo di frequentare una donna se io non m'interessavo a loro, non le dirò nulla di Steve, voglio che sia una sorpresa."

Stella sorride, "Hai ragione se lo merita."

Emily prende la rubrica del telefono, "Invito anche Julia e Sarah, sono mesi che non le vedo e mi fa piacere incontrarle di nuovo."

Julia e Sarah sono due sorelle, in passato sono state molto unite a Emily, hanno fatto le scuole superiori insieme, poi le differenti carriere le hanno separate.

Stella chiede, "Dov'è Steve?"

"E' in giro con papà, affari da poliziotti, credo che lo abbia portato a visitare la centrale di polizia, sai penso che voglia esibire Steve ai suoi colleghi, è così orgoglioso di lui."

"Già, si è affezionato davvero molto a quel ragazzo, ma con Steve è facile, è un ragazzo d'oro."

Emily chiama al telefono le sue amiche, "Pronto Julia, sono Emily."

"Ciao… come stai?"

"Sto bene, volevo farvi sapere che sono qui a New York dai miei genitori, ci si potrebbe vedere alle piscine 'Big Star' domani pomeriggio, poi noi mangiamo li, se volete potete fermarvi a cena con noi."

"Io vengo di sicuro, chiamo Sarah e l'avviso, a che ora ci vediamo?"

"Va bene alle quattro?"

"Va bene, allora alle quattro in piscina, ciao."

Mette giù il telefono e chiama sua cugina, "Kate… Sono Emily."

"Ciao Emily, che bello sentirti."

"Sono qui a New York dai miei genitori, domani pomeriggio vado alla piscina 'Big Star' con Julia e Sarah, e poi ci fermiamo a cena, vieni anche tu?"

"Volentieri, a che ora?"

"Alle quattro."

"Va bene, ci vediamo, ciao."

Emily chiude la telefonata, guarda sua madre e sorride, "Voi venite?"

"Noi veniamo più tardi per la cena, così stai un po' con le tue amiche."

La mamma di Emily sa quanto in passato abbia sofferto per le continue frecciatine di Kate, ed ora ha tutto il diritto di far vedere quanto è fortunata e felice.

Intanto John e Steve sono al distretto di polizia.

Un uomo si avvicina a loro, "Salve capitano, è andato bene il matrimonio di sua figlia in California?"

John sorride, "Si molto, è stato celebrato sulla spiaggia, ti presento mio genero Steve…" Indica Steve al suo fianco.

I due uomini si stringono la mano.

"Steve è un tenente della squadra omicidi di Los Angeles, ed il prossimo mese diventerà capitano del suo distretto."

Il sergente lo squadra, "Emily ha sposato un poliziotto?"

John ride, "Già, incredibile, vero?"

All'espressione stupita di Steve spiega, "Devi sapere ragazzo mio che mia figlia è da sempre corteggiata dai miei colleghi più giovani, ma lei ha sempre detto che non avrebbe mai sposato un poliziotto."

Steve sorride, "Allora devo ritenermi lusingato e felice che abbia cambiato idea."

John si guarda intorno, "Stai a vedere…" Vede un giovane poliziotto alla scrivania e lo chiama, "Tom…"

Il ragazzo si alza e va loro incontro, "Salve capitano, ben tornato."

"Steve ti presento il tenente Tomas Kinston, un mio fido collaboratore da 10 anni, Tom lui è il tenete Steve Sloan, della squadra omicidi di Los Angeles, ed è mio genero…"

Il tenete Kinston assume un'espressione stupita, "Emily ha sposato un poliziotto?"

John ride e accenna col capo.

Il tenente Kinston scuote la testa e stringe la mano a Steve, "Amico mio non so come tu abbia fatto ma ti faccio i miei complimenti, anche se devo confessare di essere invidioso, qui tutti noi abbiamo fatto la corte ad Emily, ma evitava i poliziotti come la peste."

Steve sorride, "Capisco la situazione, mio padre è il primario di medicina interna al Community General Hospital di Los Angeles, ed io ho sempre evitato di frequentare donne che lavoravano in campo sanitario, e alla fine ho sposato un medico…"

Ridono tutti, poi il cellulare di John suona, "Pronto?"

"Papà sono Emily, vedete di non fare troppo tardi, dopo pranzo dobbiamo preparare le cose per partire, ah… domani sera andiamo a cena al 'Big Star'."

John richiama Steve, "Ragazzo mio, le nostre donne ci desiderano a casa."

Steve saluta i colleghi di John e vanno via.

Quando arrivano a casa il pranzo è pronto, mangiano e Stella mette i due uomini a conoscenza dei programmi del giorno dopo, "Domani Emily va in piscina con delle amiche d'infanzia, noi possiamo raggiungerla più tardi, vedrai che bel posto Steve, ci fermeremo a mangiare cena li."

Steve prende la mano di Emily, "Allora sarò libero domani pomeriggio?"

Lei sorride, "Si, c'è qualcosa che vuoi fare?"

Steve accenna col capo, "John… che ne dici di qualche tiro al poligono, ho sentito che qui avete una struttura super moderna."

John s'illumina, "Ci sto ragazzo, ti faccio vedere come sono bravi i poliziotti di New York."

"Se non ti trema la mano per l'età…"

Stella e Emily si guardano e sorridono.

Il giorno dopo Emily arriva al complesso sportivo 'Big Star' verso le quattro meno un quarto, prende in affitto una cabina e va a cambiarsi, quando si avvicina al reparto cabine vede la sua amica Sarah così la chiama, "Sarah…"

L'amica si gira e le corre incontro, si abbracciano, "Emy… Che gioia vederti, come stai?"

"Bene, Julia?"

"Si sta cambiando."

"Bene, mi cambio anch'io, tu vai a prendere delle sdraio."

Emily si cambia, indossa un bikini che le sta molto bene, poi decide di mettersi un copricostume leggero, che non copre molto ma maschera un po' la pancia che comincia a vedersi, vuole rivelare la sua gravidanza solo quando ci sono tutte.

Quando esce dalla cabina incontra sua cugina, si abbracciano.

"Ciao, vedo che anche tu ti sei già cambiata, ho visto Sarah, lei e Julia ci aspettano alla piscina." Emily si accorge che la cugina la squadra da capo a piedi.

Quando arrivano alla piscina Julia si alza e l'abbraccia, "Sarah mi ha detto che sei in gran forma ed ha ragione, l'ultima volta che ci siamo viste eri così giù di morale che ci eravamo preoccupate, ma vedo che ora stai molto meglio."

Emily si siede sulla sdraio, "Si sto molto meglio, ho ritrovato la serenità."

Ad un certo punto Sarah esclama, "Aspetta un momento!" Afferra la mano sinistra di Emily e la tira verso di se, "Ma tu porti la fede!"

Emily sorride, "Si, mi sono sposata tre giorni fa."

Le amiche l'abbracciano, poi Kate le chiede, "Dov'è lo sposo? Quando potremo conoscerlo?"

Emily risponde sorridendo, "Conoscerete Steve più tardi, arriverà verso le cinque con i miei genitori."

Le amiche iniziano a tempestarla di domande su Steve, soprattutto Kate che vuole mille dettagli.

Ad un certo punto Julia le dice, "Sei davvero radiosa, si vede che sei felice."

"Si molto, tra due giorni partiamo per il viaggio di nozze, andiamo a Parigi, abbiamo pensato di passare un paio di giorni con i miei genitori, li vediamo così poco, per fortuna il primo di gennaio mio padre va in pensione anticipata, e verranno a vivere in California."

Kate continua a guardarla, sua cugina è davvero felice, un po' la invidia, "Possiamo venire a trovarti un giorno, così vediamo dove abiti."

Emily continua a sorridere, "Certamente, potreste venire a Dicembre quando nasce il bambino."

Julia salta sulla sdraio, "Sei incinta? Ecco perché sei più bella del solito."

L'abbracciano nuovamente.

Sarah vede arrivare i genitori di Emily con un uomo, "Ci sono i tuoi genitori, non mi dire che quello con loro è lui?"

Le altre tre ragazze si girano, "Si quello è il mio Steve, bello vero?" Mentre lo dice guarda sua cugina Kate con orgoglio.

Julia sbotta, "Dire bello è poco, è fantastico Emy, uno schianto…"

Quando si avvicinano le ragazze salutano i genitori di Emily e Steve viene presentato.

John e Stella sorridono alla faccia soddisfatta della loro figlia e agli sguardi di ammirazione delle altre donne, "Noi andiamo al bar, abbiamo visto dei nostri amici."

Emily tira fuori le chiavi e le da a Steve, "Se vuoi ho portato la tua roba per la piscina, ho affittato una cabina."

"Preferirei venissi anche tu in cabina con me… Ma per ora mi accontenterò." La bacia e si allontana, i genitori di Emily gli hanno raccontato della cugina Kate, ed è ben disposto a farla rodere d'invidia nei confronti di Emily.

Appena si allontana le ragazze lo fissano, poi Julia sbotta, "Wow… Ho avuto dei brividi lungo la schiena solo a guardarlo, che occhi… Dove lo hai trovato?"

Emily ride, "Ho operato un suo collega e poi suo padre è il primario di medicina interna nell'ospedale dove lavoro."

"Oh mio dio…" Sarah sta guardando alle spalle delle ragazze.

Le altre tre si girano e vedono Steve che si avvicina, indossa un paio di pantaloncini da mare, Julia sbotta, "Mio dio… Spogliato è ancora meglio…"

Ridono tutte, Kate è stupita, ha sempre pensato che la cugina fosse una sfigata, soprattutto con gli uomini.

Steve da le chiavi ad Emily e la bacia, è ora di mettere in atto la scena per far morire d'invidia Kate, quindi si siede accanto a Emily e chiede, "Voi ragazze che fate nella vita?"

Julia risponde per prima, "Io e mia sorella abbiamo studiato veterinaria, ci siamo laureate entrambe con ottimi voti, mentre Kate lavora in un salone di bellezza, fa la parrucchiera." Lo dice quasi con spregio, a lei non è mai stata molto simpatica e poi ha sempre trattato male Emily, "E tu cosa fai?"

"Sono un poliziotto."

Emily interviene, "A dire il vero è un tenente della squadra omicidi e tra un mese diventerà capitano, mio padre lo guarda con orgoglio, diventerà capitano più giovane di quanto lo era lui quando è stato promosso."

"Siete abbronzati, andate spesso al mare?" Kate ammira il colore della pelle.

Emily la guarda, "A dire il vero viviamo su una casa che si affaccia sulla spiaggia di Malibù, quando ho conosciuto Steve viveva in un appartamento sotto la casa principale di suo padre, una villa sulla spiaggia, aspettate vi faccio vedere le foto…" Pesca nella borsa e fa vedere le foto della casa di Mark alle sue amiche, "Noi abbiamo abitato li sotto per un po', poi si è liberata la casa a fianco e l'abbiamo comprata, così siamo vicini a Mark e abbiamo spazio, soprattutto ora che la famiglia aumenta."

Steve si alza, "Vado a fare un bagno, voi?"

Emily risponde, "Tra poco."

Steve si butta in piscina, fa un paio di bracciate poi si siede sul bordo, dopo un po' anche le ragazze vanno in acqua, dopo qualche minuto Emily si siede sul bordo accanto a Steve.

Lui le prende la mano, "Guarda…" Con la testa indica un angolo della piscina dove ci sono un uomo e un bambino che giocano, "Avrò anche io il piacere di giocare così…"

Emily appoggia la testa sulla spalla di Steve e parlano di come sarà la loro vita con l'arrivo del bambino.

Le ragazze li guardano, Kate con invidia, e Julia e Sarah con tenerezza.

Steve si alza e tira su Emily, "Vado a cambiarmi, cerco i tuoi genitori, ci vediamo dopo."

Si baciano, poi Emily va a sedersi con le amiche e continuano a parlare.

Steve entra nel locale e cerca John e Stella, vede lei che parla con un gruppo di donne e si avvicina, "Stella…"

Le donne si girano e Stella dice, "Amiche mie, ho il piacere di presentarvi Steve, il marito di Emily."

Le donne lo salutano, poi Steve fa segno a Stella di seguirlo, e si allontanano un po', "Quale di quelle donne è Lilian?"

Stella sorride, "Quella con la camicetta verde, quella che ti sta mangiando con gli occhi…"

Steve guarda il gruppo di donne e sorride, "Capito… Dov'è John?"

"Vai nella sala accanto, dove c'è il bar, gli uomini si riuniscono sempre li."

Steve va nella sala indicatogli e trova John che parla con altre persone, quando lo vede lo chiama e lo presenta agli amici.

Dopo un po' le ragazze arrivano e Emily cerca Steve, appena lui la vede si avvicina, "Simpatiche le tue amiche Sarah e Julia, mentre Kate…"

Emily lo abbraccia, "Grazie sei stato meraviglioso."

Arriva un cameriere che annuncia che la cena è pronta.

Dopo la cena si spostano nella sala accanto per ballare, Steve e Emily ballano tutta la sera, a parte un paio di balli che Steve ha fatto con Stella e Emily con suo padre.

Arrivano a casa tardi, ma Emily è felicissima, hanno tutto pronto e l'indomani lei e Steve partiranno per l'Europa.

La mattina dopo li accompagna Stella, John non ha potuto assentarsi ulteriormente dal lavoro.

Emily e Steve atterrano a Parigi dopo otto ore di volo, quando escono trovano un uomo in attesa con un cartello dove ci sono scritti i loro nomi sopra, si fanno riconoscere e quando escono trovano una limousine che li aspetta.

Quando salgono l'autista consegna loro una busta, che Emily legge a voce alta, "Mia cara nipote Emily, tu e il tuo sposo per la prima visita nella mia magnifica città, detta città dell'amore, meritate più di un piccolo appartamento, quindi sarete alloggiati in albergo, e lasciatemi dire che sarà tutto quanto spesato, auguri di buona permanenza, zia Josette."

Steve e Emily si guardano stupiti.

Arrivano in un bellissimo albergo e vengono alloggiati in una suite.

Anche se sono stanchi escono per andare in giro per la città.

Le due settimane che passano a Parigi sono magnifiche e indimenticabili, e quando tornano a Los Angeles hanno moltissime cose da raccontare.

Dopo due settimane c'è una cena per la cerimonia di passaggio delle consegne tra il capitano Newman e Steve.

Steve è nella stanza da letto che si prepara, Emily entra, "Stasera è un'occasione speciale."

Steve si guarda allo specchio, "Non lo so, sono felice di questa promozione, ma mi mancherà il lavoro sul campo…"

Emily si allontana da lui, "Cosa vuoi dire? Che appena si presenterà l'occasione tornerai sulle strade a correre dei rischi come i comuni poliziotti?" Sa che sbaglia a parlare in quel modo ma è spaventata dai pericoli che potrebbe continuare a correre Steve, ha sempre vivo il ricordo della preoccupazione che ha vissuto sua madre, e lei non vuole passare quello che ha passato lei.

"Guarda che i comuni poliziotti, come li chiami tu, fanno un lavoro fantastico sulle nostre strade, quindi non mi dire che devo cambiare totalmente il mio modo di pensare…" Steve alza un po' la voce, è risentito per quello che le ha detto lei, "In ogni caso io sono pronto, ti aspetto di sotto."

Esce dalla stanza.

Emily si chiude in bagno e scoppia a piangere, sono un po' di giorni che si sente stanca, la gravidanza le sta procurando degli sbalzi d'umore, infatti, sono un po' di giorni che lei e Steve si scambiano frecciatine anche per cose banali, lei è molto tesa e non fa che replicare su ogni cosa, ma è la prima volta che lei e Steve si scontrano in quel modo.

Mark vede Steve che esce di casa e sbatte la porta, poi da un pugno contro il vetro della macchina e lo manda in mille pezzi, corre da lui spaventato, "Steve… Cosa fai!"

Steve si sta tenendo la mano che sanguina vistosamente, e quando Mark la guarda da vicino si accorge che ha parecchi tagli, "Mi vuoi dire che cosa ti è saltato in mente?"

Anche John e Stella, che sono arrivati da New York per essere presenti alla cerimonia escono dalla casa di Mark, e quando vedono che Steve sanguina si avvicinano, Stella lo guarda, "Cosa succede, dov'è Emily?"

Steve si tiene la mano che gli fa molto male, "E' in casa…"

Stella entra in casa per cercare sua figlia e la sente in bagno che piange, bussa sulla porta, "Emily tesoro?"

"Lasciami stare mamma…"

"Emily apri la porta."

Stella sente lo scatto della serratura e quando entra la trova seduta a terra, "Che cosa è successo?"

"Abbiamo litigato."

"Per cosa?" Stella si siede accanto a sua figlia e le accarezza il braccio.

Emily singhiozza, "Per il suo lavoro…"

Steve rientra in casa seguito da John e Mark che cercano di capire che cosa è successo, "Steve, figliolo, lasciami guardare quelle ferite…"

Ma Steve non lo ascolta, entra nella camera da letto e dalla porta aperta del bagno vede Emily e Stella sedute sul pavimento.

Steve s'inginocchia davanti a Emily e con la mano destra, quella rimasta sana le alza il mento, "Mi dispiace… Non dovevo reagire così… Capisco la tua preoccupazione per il mio lavoro, ma io non potrò mai essere altro che un poliziotto."

Lei lo guarda, ha il viso rigato dalle lacrime, "Ho paura ogni volta che esci di casa, ogni volta che sento suonare il telefono quando tu sei al lavoro…"

Lui le accarezza il volto, "Prometto di stare il più lontano possibile dai guai…"

Emily guarda sua madre, "Ho visto negli anni quanto hai sofferto per la preoccupazione, non voglio vivere così…"

Stella le accarezza un braccio, "Ma io non avrei voluto un marito diverso da tuo padre, l'ho amato proprio per quello che è, come tu ami Steve…"

Emily accenna col capo e guarda Steve, "Non dovevo dirti quello che devi fare, ti amo Steve, ti chiedo scusa."

Lui la bacia e Stella nota la mano insanguinata, "Steve stai sanguinando…"

Emily segue lo sguardo di sua madre e vede la mano di Steve, "Oh mio dio…"

Mark è sulla porta con John, "Ora mi permetti di guardare quella mano?"

Steve si alza e mette la mano sul lavandino, Emily e Stella si alzano e guardano Mark che tratta le ferite.

"Qui ci vogliono dei punti, credo che arriveremo in ritardo per la cena…"

Steve lo guarda, "Sono un idiota…"

Mark lo fissa, "Non solo sarà salato il conto del medico che ti cura a domicilio, ma dovrai ripagarmi il vetro della macchina…"

Dopo mezzora, la mano di Steve è stata ricucita e fasciata, così vanno alla cena.

Quando arrivano alla festa tutti chiedono a Steve cosa ha fatto alla mano, e lui risponde che è stato un incidente domestico.

Ad un certo punto il capo della polizia sale sul palco e attira l'attenzione dei presenti," Signore, signori, un attimo di attenzione, vi prego…"

Nella sala cala il silenzio.

"Vorrei prima di tutto ringraziarvi di essere qui oggi, è un giorno speciale per la polizia di Los Angeles, va in pensione un uomo che ha saputo gestire con intelligenza e rigore la squadra omicidi, un uomo che ha saputo valorizzare e ricoprire con ottime capacità la carica di capitano, quindi chiedo un applauso per il nostro capitano Newman…"

Tutta la sala applaude e Newman si alza per ringraziare, sale sul palco e stringe la mano al capo della polizia.

"Grazie…" Aspetta che l'applauso si calmi, "vi ringrazio, ho passato dei bei anni a gestire la squadra ma sono felice di andare in pensione, il mio unico rammarico sono le perdite avute in questi anni di uomini valorosi che hanno dato la vita per tutti noi…"

La sala applaude per un minuto buono, nel ricordo dei vari poliziotti morti in servizio.

"Vado via con tranquillità sapendo che sarò sostituito da un uomo capace e onesto, chiunque di voi abbia lavorato con il tenente Sloan sa che merita più di ogni altro uomo questa promozione…"

Tutti applaudono quando Steve si alza e raggiunge il suo capitano sul palco, si abbracciano, poi il capo della polizia si fa consegnare da Steve tesserino e distintivo e gli consegna ufficialmente quelli da capitano.

L'applauso è talmente lungo che Steve riesce a parlare solo dopo qualche minuto.

"Devo innanzi tutto ringraziare il capitano Newman che in questi anni mi ha spronato e incoraggiato nel mio lavoro, ha sopportato i miei colpi di testa e ha saputo tirare fuori il meglio di me, e poi un ringraziamento particolare alla mia famiglia che mi sostiene nelle scelte quotidiane, ringrazio tutti voi per la fiducia che mi avete concesso, prometto di fare il possibile per essere onesto e giusto con tutti voi…"

Applauso.

Dopo qualche minuto Steve guarda il capo della polizia che accenna affermativamente, quindi continua, "C'è una prima cosa che farò da capitano, con la benedizione del capo, in sala dovrebbe esserci l'agente Banks…"

Tutti si guardano intorno, e quando vedono Cheryl che si alza guardano nuovamente verso il palco, Steve sorride, "Agente Banks può venire qui per favore…"

Quando Cheryl raggiunge il palco Steve le stringe la mano, il capo gli passa una scatola che Steve apre, "Visto che diventando capitano lascio un posto vacante, ci serve un nuovo tenente e in accordo con il capitano Newman e il capo abbiamo deciso di promuovere l'agente Banks…"

Tutti applaudono e Cheryl guarda Steve con stupore, poi abbraccia il suo collega e accetta la scatola con il distintivo e il tesserino.

La serata procede bene, tutti chiacchierano con Steve e si congratulano con lui, ad un certo punto Mark si avvicina a suo figlio, "Steve, sei appena stato promosso ed è già difficile avere un colloquio con te…"

Steve sorride, "Per te sarò sempre disponibile, probabilmente da domani il tuo lavoro di consulente della polizia sarà svolto a stretto contatto con Cheryl, è un ottimo agente, ti troverai bene."

Mark gli stringe la mano, "Sono molto orgoglioso di te figliolo."

I due si abbracciano, poi Steve si guarda intorno alla ricerca di Emily, ma non la vede da nessuna parte, quando scorge Stella si avvicina, "Emily?"

Stella si guarda intorno, "Non l'ho più vista, sarà andata in bagno, vado a cercarla."

Dopo qualche minuto Stella esce di corsa dal bagno e cerca Mark o Steve.

"Mark…" E' spaventata, quando lui la guarda capisce che è successo qualcosa, "Emily sta male, è nel bagno…"

Corrono verso i bagni, Mark vede Emily seduta a terra che si tiene la pancia, "Mark, mi fa male, non riesco a capire se sono crampi o contrazioni, ma è troppo presto, mancano ancora sette settimane…" Sta piangendo, è spaventata.

Stella esce per cercare Steve, e lo trova che parla con dei colleghi, "Steve… Emily sta male…"

Steve colto dal panico la segue nei bagni, quando la vede seduta a terra si inginocchia vicino a suo padre, che la sta guardando, "Che cosa succede?"

Mark ha il viso preoccupato, "Non lo so, ho chiamato un'ambulanza, è meglio portarla all'ospedale, sarà meglio farla visitare dal suo ginecologo."

Emily stringe la mano di Steve, senza rendersi conto di avere proprio afferrato quella fasciata, ma Steve è talmente spaventato che non si accorge nemmeno che la fascia che ricopre la sua mano inizia a sporcarsi di sangue, probabilmente con la pressione una delle ferite si è aperta.

Quando arriva l'ambulanza Steve va via con Emily e suo padre, mentre gli altri preoccupati guardano la scena in silenzio, i genitori di Emily vanno via con Jesse e Amanda.

Arrivati in ospedale Emily viene portata in sala visita, il suo ginecologo era già in attesa, era corso in ospedale subito dopo aver ricevuto la chiamata.

Mark e Steve sono in sala d'attesa, Mark è riuscito con fatica a portare Steve in una stanza per rifare la fasciatura e rimettere il punto che era saltato, sono passati solo 20 minuti eppure a Steve sembra un'eternità, Mark lo guarda andare su e giù per la stanza, capisce bene lo stato d'animo di suo figlio, anche lui è preoccupato.

Ci sono anche Jesse, Amanda e i genitori di Emily in attesa di notizie.

Steve guarda la porta della stanza, "Amanda puoi provare ad andare dentro?"

Amanda entra nella stanza e trova Emily coricata sul letto, ha una flebo nel braccio, il medico la sente entrare, la guarda e sorride, "Dottoressa Bentley, venga pure, la mia paziente sta meglio, è stato un brutto episodio di disidratazione, ma deve comunque stare a riposo per i prossimi due mesi che restano della gravidanza, questa notte la tengo qui in osservazione."

Amanda sorride sollevata, "Posso fare entrare il marito? E qui in sala d'aspetto e sta per avere un crollo emotivo."

Emily sorride, "Povero Steve, in ambulanza gli ho praticamente stritolato una mano dalla paura che avevo."

Il medico si avvia alla porta, "Lo chiamo io, torno a trovarla tra un po'."

Quando esce vede un gruppo di persone e individua Steve, gli va incontro, "E' lei il marito di Emily?"

Steve accenna con il capo, "Si, come sta?"

"Sta bene, è solo disidratata, se vuole può entrare, ma una cosa…" Steve era già partito per entrare nella stanza, si ferma e guarda il medico, "Il resto della gravidanza lo deve passare nel più assoluto riposo."

Steve tira un sospiro di sollievo, "Grazie." Guarda suo padre e i genitori di Emily che hanno ritrovato il sorriso anche loro.

Il medico gli stringe la mano, "Ora vada da lei."

Steve entra nella stanza e trova Emily e Amanda che parlano, si avvicina e prende per mano la moglie, "Ciao piccola, mi hai fatto spaventare."

Lei lo tira a se e lo bacia, "Anche io mi sono spaventata, ma ora va tutto bene."

Amanda sorride, "Ora vi lascio soli, non stancarla troppo Steve."

Appena Amanda esce Steve si siede sul letto, "Il medico ha detto che devi riposare."

Lei sorride, "Si, per i prossimi due mesi dovrai essere il mio schiavetto, dovrai servirmi e riverirmi…"

Scoppiano a ridere.

Emily gli prende la mano, "Questa notte dovrò restare qui."

Steve accenna col capo, "Domani mattina…" Guarda l'orologio che ha al polso, "O meglio, tra quattro ore devo essere al distretto di polizia per il passaggio delle consegne di Newman, poi nel primo pomeriggio vengo a prenderti e ti porto a casa."

Dopo un po' entrano i genitori di Emily e Mark, si fermano per qualche minuto e vanno via, Mark resta fuori ad aspettare suo figlio.

Dopo circa mezzora il medico ritorna a visitare Emily, "Eccomi, va tutto bene, gli esami del sangue e l'esito dell'ecografia sono a posto, devi solo bere molto, ti darò da prendere degli integratori, a proposito, questa volta si è visto bene… volete sapere il sesso?"

Steve guarda Emily che accenna col capo, "Si."

Il medico sorride, "E' una bambina."

Steve sorride, "Spero che sia bella come sua madre…"

Anche Emily sorride, "Ma di solito le femmine prendono dal padre, e sarà di sicuro bellissima…"

Steve saluta Emily, "Vengo a prenderti domani nel primo pomeriggio." La bacia ed esce dalla stanza.

Fuori trova suo padre che lo aspetta, "Sai la cosa buffa figliolo? Sono andati tutti via e ci tocca prendere un taxi per andare a casa…"

Arrivati a casa Mark e Steve passano ancora una mezzoretta a parlare seduti sul divano in salotto.

"Papà, pensi che il nostro litigio abbia influito sulla sua salute?"

Mark sorride alla preoccupazione di Steve, "No figliolo, e non sarà l'ultimo, non sarete sempre d'accordo su tutto, specialmente quando ci sarà il bambino, e poi è bene che tu sappia che i figli portano preoccupazione."

Steve accenna col capo, "Già… Guarda nostra figlia, inizia a dare preoccupazioni ancora prima di nascere."

Mark sorride, "E' una bambina?"

Steve lo fissa, "E' vero… nella confusione ci siamo dimenticati di dirlo, è una bambina, si è visto bene in quest'ultima ecografia."

Mark si alza, "Ora vado a letto, domani sono di riposo ma vado a trovare Emily e vedo come ha passato la nottata."

Anche Steve si alza, "Grazie papà, io vado al lavoro alle sette…"

Mark guarda l'ora, "Tra due ore…"

Steve guarda l'orologio, "devo forse abituarmi alle notti in bianco?"

Mark lo abbraccia, "Devi prepararti a tutto, quando sono piccoli è facile che non dormano e ti tengono sveglio, quando sono grandi escono e tu non riesci a dormire per la preoccupazione, ti auguro solo che faccia un lavoro tranquillo…" Con questo guarda suo figlio e sorride.

"Buona notte papà, e grazie…"

Il mattino dopo Steve si reca al distretto di Polizia per occupare ufficialmente il suo nuovo incarico, quando entra tutti lo salutano e gli stringono la mano per congratularsi, è chiaro che i suoi colleghi sono felici della sua nomina, sanno già in partenza che sarà un ottimo capitano.

Quando incontra Newman nel suo ufficio, la prima cosa che gli chiede il suo ex superiore appena chiusa la porte è, "Steve… Come sta tua moglie?"

Steve sorride, "Sta bene, questa notte è rimasta in ospedale per controllo, ma era solo stanca e disidratata, il medico ha detto che sarà sufficiente riposare fino al parto."

Newman sorride sollevato, si era preoccupato, negli anni ha imparato a voler molto bene all'uomo che ha di fronte, "Ragazzo mio…" Indica la sedia dietro la scrivania, "Quello ora è il tuo posto…"

Steve si siede e si aggiusta più volte sulla sedia, "Immaginavo che fosse così scomoda…"

Newman ride, "Non hai idea di quanto lo sia, ma lo scoprirai presto…"

Steve gli stringe la mano, "Grazie signore, per tutto…"

Newman la trattiene, Non c'è più nessun signore per te Steve."

Entrambi ridono, poi Newman va via salutando i colleghi.

Steve riunisce tutti i suoi colleghi al momento presenti, e parlano di come ha intenzione di condurre la squadra, ascolta con attenzione i consigli dei suoi colleghi e poi si mette al lavoro.

Appena ha un minuto di tempo chiama l'ospedale e si fa passare la camera di Emily, che è seduta sul letto che parla con i suoi genitori e Mark.

"Allora la casa è pronta? Tu sei in ferie fino a gennaio, vero papà?"

Stella accenna col capo, "Non me lo ricordare, abbiamo già tutto negli scatoloni…"

John sorride, "Ho preso ferie così sono già libero dal lavoro, ci trasferiamo subito."

Emily ha un'idea, "Perché non vi fermate già da noi per queste due settimane, così io avrò un po' di aiuto, e Steve non sarà troppo preoccupato quando è al lavoro, così entrate a casa vostra quando sarà tutto a posto."

John la guarda, "Non so tesoro, non vogliamo darvi questo disturbo, e poi sei sicura che a Steve non dispiaccia avere gente che gira per casa?"

Emily non fa in tempo a rispondere che suona il telefono, risponde Stella che è la più vicina, "Pronto?"

"Ciao amore, mi manchi da morire…" Steve non si è accorto che la voce non è quella di sua moglie.

Stella sorride, "Anche tu mi manchi Steve, sei un ottimo genero, ma se mi chiami amore credo che John non sia contento…"

Nella stanza ridono tutti, anche Steve sorride, "Ciao Stella, come sta Emily?"

"Te la passo."

Emily prende il telefono, "pronto?"

"Sei davvero tu questa volta?"

Emily ride, "Si, sono io."

"Come stai?"

Emily si alza, "Sto bene, mi sento solo un po' appesantita e stanca, tu come stai, Il tuo nuovo incarico?"

"Bene, ho ricevuto un'ottima accoglienza, devo venire a prenderti?"

Emily guarda Mark, "No, c'è qui tuo padre, tra poco mi porta a casa, ci vediamo più tardi."

Steve vorrebbe essere li accanto a lei, "Emily vorrei essere li con te, stanotte ero spaventato, non sono riuscito a dormire senza te accanto, Ti amo da morire."

Emily è emozionata, prova sempre una forte emozione quando lui le dice queste cose, "Anche io ti amo Steve, Ci vediamo stasera, non vedo l'ora di abbracciarti…"

Mette giù il telefono, gli altri nella stanza la stanno guardando con tenerezza.

Mark si avvicina, "Vado a prendere le tue dimissioni, poi andiamo a casa."

John si alza, "Se non vi spiace vorrei andare a trovare Steve al distretto, chissà, forse riesco a farmi offrire un caffè dal nuovo capitano."

Steve è nel suo ufficio che sbriga delle pratiche burocratiche, ecco cosa odierà di più nell'essere capitano, la burocrazia.

All'ingresso del distretto John si avvicina al banco dove c'è un sergente, "Buongiorno."

Il sergente Planner lo saluta, "Buongiorno signore, posso esserle utile?"

"Si grazie, cerco Steve Sloan."

Il sergente prende il telefono e chiede a John, "Di chi devo riferire?"

John sorride alla cordialità del sergente, a New York sono più scortesi i suoi uomini, "John Spencer, sono suo suocero."

Il sergente sorride, allunga la mano e stringe quella di John, "E' un piacere conoscerla Capitano Spencer, vada pure avanti, chieda a chiunque di indicarle la strada per l'ufficio del Capitano Sloan."

"Grazie." John entra nella sala della squadra omicidi, ci sono molte persone e sono tutte indaffarate, ad un certo punto scorge Steve che parla con quella sua collega, Banks, così lo chiama.

"Steve…"

Quando sente il suo nome Steve si gira, "John vieni, ti ricordi di Cheryl Banks, vero?"

Decidono di andare a prendere un caffè nella sala ristoro.

"Tuo padre sta portando a casa Emily, sta bene."

Steve sorseggia il caffè, "Non ci voleva questa storia, col fatto che sono appena stato promosso sono super impegnato con il lavoro e non mi posso assentare, e lei ha bisogno di assistenza."

John capisce la preoccupazione di Steve, "Sarà sufficiente un po' di riposo, vedrai che andrà tutto bene."

Steve appoggia la tazza vuota sul tavolo, "So che siete prossimi al trasloco, che ne dite di stare da noi in queste settimane, per aiutare Emily."

John sorride, "E' la stessa proposta che ci ha fatto Emily, ma le abbiamo detto che si poteva fare solo se tu eri d'accordo ad averci in giro per casa…"

Steve si alza, "Allora ne parliamo stasera, cosa fai ti fermi un po' qui?"

Anche John si alza, "No, devo imparare a stare lontano dai distretti di polizia."

Steve ride, "Grazie di essere passato."

Emily, Mark e Stella arrivano a casa, Emily si mette comoda sul divano, non ha voglia di stare a letto, Mark va a casa mentre Stella si siede con lei e chiacchierano.

Alla sera quando Steve arriva a casa trova Emily seduta in cucina che aiuta sua madre, mentre John è sul divano che legge il giornale, si avvicina a Emily e la bacia, "Ciao tesoro, come stai?"

"Bene, ma ora che sei arrivato tu… meglio."

"Ciao Stella, ti abbiamo incastrato eh?"

Stella sorride, "Mi fa piacere aiutarvi."

"Vado a cambiarmi."

Emily si alza e abbraccia Steve, "Mi sei mancato tanto…"

Lui la stringe come può, ormai la pancia è ingombrante, Steve sente contro il suo addome che la bambina si muove, guarda Emily e sorride, lei lo guarda, "Hai sentito?"

Lui accenna col capo e appoggia la mano sulla pancia di lei, restano un po' in quella posizione a godersi i movimenti della loro bambina.

Nelle settimane seguenti Stella e John stanno con Emily tutto il giorno, e quando arriva a casa Steve vanno nella loro nuova casa.

Una sera Steve ed Emily sono sul divano a guardare la televisione, lei è con le gambe su, coricata e appoggiata contro di lui, stanno seguendo un documentario, ma non sono molto interessati, ogni tanto lei lo guarda, si vede che lui è assorto nei suoi pensieri, quando si sente osservato guarda giù e incontra gli occhi di lei, "Steve, sei pensieroso…"

Lui le accarezza i capelli, "C'è una cosa che vorrei dirti…"

Lei lo fissa, non dice nulla, aspetta che lui continui, Steve sospira e poi parla, "Quando nascerà la bambina, ti aspetti che io venga in sala parto con te?"

Lei lo guarda, capisce che la cosa lo spaventa sul serio, "Se non te la senti non sei obbligato."

Lui sorride, "Penso che i medici dovrebbero guardare me che svengo…"

Lei ride, "Allora chiederò ad Amanda di assistere."

Lui la bacia, "Mi hai tolto un gran peso…" Le da un altro bacio, "Ti amo Emily…"

Lei lo attira a se e lo bacia, "Mai quanto ti amo io, Steve."

Dopo un paio di settimane Steve riceve una telefonata mentre è al lavoro, "Pronto?"

"Steve sono io."

"Ciao papà…"

"Sto portando Emily in ospedale, credo che sia ora…"

Steve si alza di colpo dalla sedia, "Va bene arrivo."

Quando chiude la telefonata si avvicina alla scrivania di Cheryl Banks, "Cheryl, vado in ospedale, Emily sta per partorire, se ci sono problemi mi chiami."

Lei sorride, "Vai tranquillo Steve, fammi sapere."

Steve arriva in ospedale pochi minuti dopo che Emily è stata ricoverata, ma è già in sala parto, vede suo padre e si avvicina, "Papà…"

Mark sorride, "Sono dentro da pochi minuti, c'è Amanda con lei, tanto mi è parso di capire che tu aspetti fuori."

Steve si siede, "Ci puoi giurare."

Mark lo guarda e pensa a quanto era agitato lui quando doveva nascere Steve, sono passati molti anni, ed ora sta per diventare nonno, e suo figlio prova le stesse emozioni che provava lui anni fa.

Dopo mezzora Steve ha iniziato a camminare avanti e indietro con crescente nervosismo.

Amanda è uscita un paio di volte ad assicurare che le cose vanno bene.

Mark ad un certo punto si alza e blocca Steve, "vuoi sederti, tanto non cambia nulla se ti agiti."

Steve si siede, "Ma quanto ci vuole?"

Mark sorride, "Non si può sapere, mi chiedo come mai i genitori di Emily non sono ancora arrivati…"

Steve si alza di colpo, "Dovevo avvisarli io?"

Mark si alza e sorridendo si avvia alla porta, "lo faccio io…"

Dopo pochi minuti esce Amanda sorridendo, "Vuoi entrare, ci sono due fanciulle che ti aspettano…"

Steve si avvicina alla porta, "E' andato tutto bene?"

Amanda accenna col capo, "E' una bella bambina."

Steve entra e vede Emily coricata su un letto che stringe un fagotto al petto, quando lo vede sorride e allunga una mano, lui la stringe e si avvicina, la bacia e sposta il lenzuolo che copre la bambina, si accorge di avere la mano che trema.

La bambina è molto piccola, sta dormendo contro il petto della madre, Steve guarda Emily e sorride, ha gli occhi lucidi, non ha mai provato una simile emozione.

"E' bellissima…" Una lacrima gli scende sulla guancia, Emily sorride e si accorge che anche lei sta piangendo per la felicità.

Lei accarezza il viso della bambina, "Siamo noi gli artefici di questa meraviglia."

Passano almeno mezzora a contemplare la bambina, poi arriva un'infermiera, "Buongiorno neo genitori, ora devo portare la piccola al nido, poi spostiamo la mamma in una stanza, così potrà riposare." Prende la bambina dalle braccia di Emily si assicura che il braccialetto al polso della piccola sia uguale a quello della mamma, come prassi.

L'infermiera sistema la bambina nella culla portatile, "Come la chiamate?"

Emily stringe la mano di Steve, "A questo punto sarebbe opportuno scegliere il nome, tra quelli che avevamo in mente."

Steve la guarda, avevano passato molte serate a parlare di nomi, "Già, eravamo indecisi tra Kelly e Jennifer…"

Emily guarda la bambina, "Kelly Sloan… Sai che mi piace."

Steve accenna col capo, "Anche a me."

L'infermiera copre la bambina con un lenzuolo, "Allora, andiamo Kelly, vedrai la tua mamma tra due ore per la pappa, domani andrete a casa."

Quando Emily viene sistemata in una stanza la vanno a trovarla Mark, Stella e John.

Sono tutti entusiasti della bambina, l'hanno vista attraverso il vetro del nido.

Emily è stanca, la lasciano tranquilla, quando Mark si volta prima di uscire vede che si è già addormentata.

Mark si reca al nido per vedere ancora la bambina, quando arriva trova Steve davanti al vetro.

"Ciao neo papà…"

Steve si gira e sorride, "Non mi sembra ancora vero, e tu nonno…"

Mark mette una mano sulla spalla di suo figlio, "Avevo perso le speranze di vederti sposato, figurati diventare nonno…"

Ridono e vanno via, Steve passa ancora a vedere Emily ma lei sta dormendo, la bacia e va via.

Steve dorme poco, è ancora molto emozionato, non pensava di provare simili emozioni, quando si alza la mattina e si prepara per andare al lavoro si accorge che è ancora molto emozionato, è diventato padre, sarà in grado di essere un buon padre?

Arriva al distretto di polizia prima di tutti gli altri, ci sono ancora i colleghi della notte, quando arriva la sua collega Cheryl, si avvicina sorridendo, "Allora?"

Steve sorride a sua volta, "è nata ieri pomeriggio, è bellissima, oggi lei e Emily vengono a casa."

Cheryl chiude la porta dell'ufficio e lo abbraccia, "Come ti senti?"

"Pazzo di gioia, è un'emozione che non avrei mai pensato di provare, ogni volta che ci penso non riesco a smettere di sorridere, sono così fortunato Cheryl, ho una moglie e una bambina meravigliosa da amare, spero solo di essere all'altezza."

Lei sorride, "Te la caverai bene, sono felice per te." Lo lascia solo e si mette al lavoro.

Steve prende il telefono e chiama l'ospedale, "Community General, in cosa posso esserle utile?"

"Mi può passare il reparto maternità, stanza 236, grazie."

Steve aspetta in linea, "Pronto?" Quando sente la voce di Emily sorride.

"Ciao mamma…"

"Ciao papà…"

Poi scoppiano entrambi a ridere.

"Oggi passo a prendervi alle sei, così andiamo a casa."

"Ti aspetto tesoro, l'hanno appena portata al nido, ha mangiato, è bellissima."

Steve vorrebbe essere accanto a sua moglie per abbracciarla, "Come sua madre…"

Emily chiude gli occhi e immagina il viso di Steve, "Ti amo Steve, ti aspetto."

"Anche io ti amo." Steve mette giù la cornetta e si mette al lavoro.

Nel pomeriggio Steve arriva all'ospedale e la prima persona che incontra è Amanda, "Ciao Amanda."

"Ciao Steve." Si abbracciano, non hanno bisogno di molte parole, si conoscono da moltissimi anni.

"Non vedevo l'ora di arrivare, mi sembra di essere attirato da una calamita, ma sono allo stesso tempo spaventato, non credo di essere all'altezza…"

Amanda lo accompagna agli ascensori, "Steve, vedrai che verrà del tutto naturale, anche io pensavo di non essere in grado di essere madre, eppure sono sopravvissuta e continuo a farlo, Kelly ha già la fortuna di avere due genitori che si amano e che le staranno dietro, amandola e proteggendola."

Steve sorride, "Ti ho mai detto quanto è importante per me averti come amica?"

Anche Amanda sorride, "Forse qualche volta, ma è bello sentirselo dire ogni tanto."

Steve va al reparto maternità.

Appena entra l'infermiera sorride, "Buongiorno Steve, Emily ti aspetta."

"Grazie Milly."

Appena si avvicina alla stanza di sua moglie afferra la maniglia e si blocca, sta visibilmente tremando, poi sente la voce di suo padre alle spalle, "Non si apre da sola devi spingere."

Si gira e lo vede sorridente che lo guarda, "Non riesco a smettere di tremare, non ho mai provato simili emozioni, pensavo di aver completamente perso la testa quando mi sono innamorato di Emily e tuttora quando la guardo sento il cuore che batte più forte, ma con la bambina è diverso…"

Mark afferra la mano di suo figlio e la stringe, "è un amore diverso, intenso da far paura e inaspettatamente travolgente…"

Steve sorride, "Entriamo."

Mark e Steve entrano e trovano Emily seduta sul letto con i bagagli già pronti, quando vede entrare i due uomini si alza e va a baciare Steve, è un bacio lungo appassionato, "Mi sei mancato."

"Se esco e rientro mi accogli nella stessa maniera?"

Ridono, poi lei va a dare un bacio sulla guancia a Mark, "Ciao nonno."

"Ciao mammina, quando ti portano la piccola?"

"L'infermiera è andata a prenderla ora, ho detto ai miei genitori di venire a casa nostra, ho invitato anche Carol, Amanda e Jesse, così festeggiamo."

Dopo qualche minuto si apre la porta ed entra l'infermiera con la bambina in braccio, "Ecco la star…"

Si avvicina al gruppo sorridendo, Emily guarda Steve, "La vuoi prendere in braccio tu?"

Steve la sta fissando, poi con mani tremanti la prende dalle braccia dell'infermiera, rimane fermo immobile impacciato, ha sempre avuto paura a prendere in braccio un neonato, ed ora che ha tra le braccia la sua bambina è emozionato.

Emily si avvicina e lo abbraccia, entrambi guardano il viso della bambina, poi lei le accarezza la guancia con un dito, "è davvero bella, siamo stati bravi, vero?"

Steve sorride, "si." Non riesce a dire altro, è ancora immobile.

Emily sorride, "Vuoi che la prenda io?"

Steve non si muove, "Si."

Emily guarda Mark e ride, poi prende la bambina dalle mani del padre, che resta a guardarsi le braccia, poi guarda Emily con gli occhi lucidi, "Sento ancora il suo calore."

Mark gli tocca un braccio, "Ora puoi muoverti…"

Steve sorride e prende la borsa di Emily sul letto, "Si… prendimi in giro, vorrei sapere com'eri tu quando sono nato…"

Mark lo guarda, "Vi svelerò un segreto, sei più coraggioso di me figliolo, io ti ho preso in braccio dopo almeno dieci giorni dalla tua nascita, avevo paura di romperti…"

Scoppiano a ridere e lasciano l'ospedale.

Verso le sette Steve e Emily sono in attesa dell'arrivo degli ospiti, lei è sdraiata sul divano che riposa, lui è seduto su di una poltrona e la sta guardando, pensa a quanto è fortunato, è innamorato di una donna stupenda ed ora lo ha reso padre, infatti accanto al divano c'è una piccola culla con dentro la loro bambina che riposa.

Di malincuore sveglia Emily, "Tesoro…" Appena lei apre gli occhi, lui la bacia, "Mi spiace svegliarti, ma tra un po' arrivano gli ospiti…"

Lei si mette seduta, lo tira a se e lo bacia con passione, "Potremmo sempre chiudere a chiave e lasciare tutti fuori…"

Steve continua a baciarle il collo, "Sai che è una proposta allettante, se tra cinque minuti non è ancora arrivato nessuno, ci chiudiamo dentro…" Sta per baciare nuovamente Emily ma qualcuno suona alla porta.

Emily sorride, "Peccato…"

Steve si alza e va ad aprire la porta, "Vediamo chi ci ha rovinato i piani…" quando apre vede Amanda e CJ, la saluta e prende per mano CJ, "Ciao Amanda, Cj… Vieni che ti faccio conoscere Kelly."

Il bambino stringe la mano di Steve, e quando si trova davanti alla culla guarda dentro stupito, "Ma è così piccola…" Sta sussurrando.

Steve si mette in ginocchio accanto a lui per essere alla sua altezza, "non c'è bisogno di parlare piano, non si sveglia, ha ereditato da me il sonno pesante."

CJ lo guarda, "Posso toccarla?"

Steve accenna col capo, il bambino accarezza la mano di Kelly, "Ha la pelle liscia, e profuma."

Gli adulti sorridono, di seguito arrivano Mark, Jesse, e i genitori di Emily.

Sono ancora a tavola quando la bambina inizia a muoversi nella culla, Emily si alza, "E' l'ora della pappa." Si avvicina alla culla e prende in braccio la bambina, gli altri si alzano a guardare, appena Kelly inizia a spazientirsi Emily si ritira nella camera da letto per allattarla.

Quando torna sono tutti attirati dalla bambina che ora dorme nuovamente e viene rimessa nella culla, CJ guarda gli adulti e chiede, "Quando inizia a parlare?"

Mark sorride, "Ci vorrà ancora un bel po' di tempo, probabilmente quando compirà un anno inizierà a camminare e prima di allora a parlare, all'inizio saranno solo suoni incomprensibili, deve imparare tutto."

CJ accenna col capo, "Ho visto un video che ha girato mamma quando ero piccolo, persino io non ho capito cosa dicevo con quei suoni incomprensibili."

La serata continua piacevolmente, quando si spostano sul terrazzo per il caffè Emily e sua madre restano in casa, "Mamma, sono così felice, ora capisco cosa vuol dire avere tra le braccia una creatura tutta tua."

Stella guarda la sua nipotina e prende la mano di sua figlia, "Sono così felice per te e Steve, è una bellissima bambina e poi mi pare di vedere che è anche brava."

Le due donne guardano la bambina dormire, e sorridono quando si muove e fa dei versi.

Quando tutti gli ospiti sono andati via, Steve e Emily si ritrovano sul divano, "Steve…"

Lui si gira e la guarda, lei gli prende la mano, "Sono stanca, vado a letto."

Steve si alza e prende la culla, "Vengo anche io, sono distrutto e non ho passato quello che hai passato tu, quindi immagino…"

Nella camera da letto mette la culla dalla parte di Emily, che intanto si è spogliata e si è messa sotto le coperte, anche lui si mette a letto, lei si sistema con la testa sul suo petto, "Sai vero che ci sveglierà ogni due ore circa per mangiare."

Steve la bacia sulla nuca, "Allora è meglio dormire." Spegne la luce.

Nella notte Emily si accorge di ogni piccolo rumore proveniente dalla culla e riesce a svegliarsi prima che la bambina pianga, così si alza e la allatta senza disturbare troppo Steve.

Nella loro vita è arrivata questa splendida creatura a rafforzare il loro amore e la loro felicità.


End file.
